Mending a Broken Past
by Devil's Demon Bird
Summary: Young and stupid. Hurtful past and broken love. Years apart and new lives but suddenly a chance meeting. Is this Riku's chance to mend what he broke and act out his intense emotions towards Sora or will it only bring more hurt?What will he do and how will Sora react? Not to mention what about his boyfriend Axel? RikuxSora, AxelxSora, RikuxNaminé. Slight XemnasxSora and many others.


A story about past mistakes made by Riku that hurt both him and Sora. It caused them to quickly part ways and they haven't seen each since then. Now they're both grown up with their own life but neither of the men seem able to forget their childhood and their emotions are forever in chaos despite trying to move on. One day by chance however, Riku stumbles over Sora again. Can Riku win Sora's trust and affection again or is it already too late? Did he throw away his only chance he had with the brunette all those years ago or is his feelings and dedication strong enough to reach his one and only? What happened to Sora these years they have been apart and what will Riku do about Axel, Sora's current partner and affectionate lover? Will Naminé let Riku go or do they still stand a chance?  
>Not as much couples' drama as it sounds, but it plays a part and I just love involving the KH and FF characters. But honestly I'm more interested in Riku and Sora's drama with each other 3<br>Riku/Sora. Slight Axel/Sora, Riku/Naminé and a bit of Xemnas/Sora. Mild AU.

**Mending a Broken Past****  
><strong>**-Chapter 1- Facing Your Fear  
><strong>_"The truth is rarely pure and never simple." - Oscar Wilde_

A sigh escaped from the lean figure on the bed while a hand made its way through the long, white hair. When it faded into nothingness, as if it had never even escaped the lips in the first place, the man became still again. Only the tree's branch caressing the window softly now haunted the dark room. The sound would have been a comfort under normal circumstances, appreciated dearly even, but tonight was not a good night and instead it just floated annoyingly in the dark space. The man sighed again and dark eyes of blue and green moved swiftly to glare at the source of the sound, almost as if the act itself would make the noise stop and exit the room with an apology. Unfazed of such an act the tree continued to dance with the wind and the man groaned at himself for such a stupid action. It seemed like he was going crazy. Many years had passed since he last blamed that usually loved sound for his agony and frustration. Funny though, how the cause of Riku's frustration that always made him direct his anger at the tree still remained the same, even after all these years… Even when he wasn't here the spiky brunette still affected his life and made bad habits remain.

A groan of frustration escaped the silver-haired again and he rolled over to his side before rolling back again to his back. His gaze stuck onto the gently glowing stars above, carefully pasted onto the ceiling. Why had he kept them and bothered to re-place them at his new house? Usually they only caused unwanted emotions to break free and torture him for days before fading into the background again, yet never completely disappearing.

Despite his often reoccurring questioning of his own decision there was no denying the gentle touch of fondness they still gave him. Tucked neatly in the regret, frustration and wish of having them disposed of was that tiny yet precious feeling of fondness and love. One of the kinds that you always wish was there. The kind that was worth everything no matter how painful it was… And yet it would be stupid to deny the fact that he probably would be better off without them. A lot better… That was what he had decided before and what had made him end up like this now.

His mother had tried to persuade him to get rid of the glowing stars when he moved to his own place a few years ago but when she had been met with solid refusal she had suggested that they should remain in his old home. The idea had been tempting and Riku could see why his mother tried too hard for him to part with them. But there just wasn't a way for him to part with them, to part with Sora… They were special. Sora was special. There's just no way he could give it up, no matter the pain…

He sighed again and covered his face with and arm as memories of the latest problem that had been caused by the still haunting feelings came flooding back.

"_It's not you, it's me."_

_A pause. "Really? We both know you're better than that, Riku."_

_The man could practically hear the raised eyebrow and confused look on the woman's face. She didn't sound angry, just like she was at a loss which was caused by the absence of an explanation which in turn made the effort of understanding more difficult and the disappointment stronger. It had been Riku that initiated the call but Naminé's reaction puzzled him more than anything. She should be furious despite being a wonderful woman._

_A sigh drenched in regret. "I know, Naminé. I'm sorry." He began softly before the words faded completely, his strength fading. "I just-… It's actually closer to the truth than you might think." he stumbled on the words but the truth was evident in his tone and Naminé was far too good to miss it._

"_That might be so." She began softly while trying to understand his thoughts. The quest was impossible for the woman though, as she had no idea of Riku's past haunting him. "But despite being true or not we both know I deserve more and that you are nice enough to offer me more." She continued. "You might seem cold to some but we both know that's very far from the truth. If you want to end this with a phone call I do expect an explanation worthy of you and me. You're not one to handle matters over the phone so I expect this to be hard on you and something that deserves some explaining."_

_The words carried no anger, no accusation, no irritation. Instead Riku heard a want and need to understand, a wish for this to be handled fairly and reasonably. This sure was Naminé alright. The woman that was too good to be true, even in the last moment._

"_How can you be so calm, so understanding, so lovely?" Riku choked out._

_Another pause. "Because I love you. That love and the time together we shared showed me that you're not one to treat me unfairly. Whatever makes you do this is tough and tears at you and if you found this the only way to handle it, I'll have to accept it…" She says calmly but the sadness is still evident, the love she still holds impossible to hide, unnecessary to hide. "But you owe me an explanation that is better than what you have given me so far."_

"_I know." Riku replies unsteadily. He knows too well. "It's just-… It really is like that. I love you. I'd be a fool not to, but-. The love I feel is not like-…" he trails off with a shaky voice._

"_It's not like-?" Naminé asks softly with a frown._

"_You'll take me for an idiot." The man breath's heavily and runs a hand over his face. Naminé can almost hear the sweat running along his face and the nerves weighing him down._

"_You are at times, but I hardly think this is one of those times." The woman tries kindly._

"_Yes it is…" Riku whispers to himself and groans. "I think so myself…"_

"_I'm sorry, what?" Naminé asks, unable to make out what the man had muttered to himself._

_Riku snaps out of it and sighs." Sorry, nothing." He adds quickly. "You're wonderful, really. My feelings for you are strong but… I feel like there's something missing. Something I used to feel for someone… but that hasn't returned when I'm with you." The man says, more to himself than her, almost as if he tries to reason with himself. " It really is stupid, I know. There is no 'you should feel like this' with love or a guide for it but-. Despite the feelings I have for you, I just can't shake the desperation and need I have to feel what I felt again. I can't carry on in a relationship when I feel like this."_

_The woman stays silent for a while after Riku finished. She thinks she understands in a way, yet it's hard to grasp and she can't help but feel sad. "I think I kind of understand what you're getting at." She begins and sighs softly. "To be honest I can't say that I don't think it's a bit of a waste throwing what we have away for that feeling. At the same time though, I can't help but feel that I also understand it and feel your need for it. Since I haven't felt what you feel I don't feel that I have the right to judge, only the right to say I'm sorry that we apparently can't work it out…"_

"_Me too." Riku breaths lightly. "You deserve so much, Naminé. Because I love you I don't want to keep you. I feel I can't give this my all even if I want to and it's something none of us deserves."_

"_We can't work this out, then? Work with that feeling?" she asks hesitantly, hopefully._

"_I'm sorry." The reply echoes softly, apologetically. "I want to, I really do but I know I'm not ready for this. I can't get over these feelings, this need and emptiness that is constantly there. You're really lovely but there is something with Sora-." He continues before breaking off at the name._

"_Sora?" Naminé voices. "Is she that amazing?" the woman asks reluctantly. Wanting to know yet not wanting to know. Interested about the female that could shake Riku so but also a bit resentful for the way she apparently makes her now lost love suffer._

_A long pause. "To be honest; probably not that special in most peoples' eyes." A laugh follows. " But there is something I just can't get over, can't leave behind yet. Despite the pain and the ache I just can't get over it and give everything I have to you. I'm sorry. I'm being selfish and a dreamer. A desperate madman." He ends, unable to explain the details about Sora being a guy and his childhood friend, among many other details and regrets._

_A sad smile crosses the woman's face. She knows she has lost. It's sad and painful for her too, but some people like her are too good to hold things against people, especially when they're as honest and caring as Riku. "It saddens me, I can't deny that." She starts truthfully. "But I also can't look past the fact that I've lost and that there is nothing I can do. I'm powerless here. The only thing I can do is to say that I'm sad about your decision, but that I also wish my now lost, stupid lover good luck. I'll miss it, I'll miss you. Us. But I want us both to be happy and there seems to be only one way… There is no shame in that. You might be naïve, a stupid dreamer or a fool holding onto 'false' things and dreams, but I also have no right to question it if that's how you feel. There is nothing wrong chasing dreams or feelings you want or seek. That's what I always liked about you." she ends. She does understand in a way, despite the bitterness and loss she feels._

"_I'm sorry. I'm a fool, but it's my burden to bear, not yours."_

"_I wouldn't have minded sharing it with you." She adds._

"_I know." Riku smiles sadly._

"_I regret not being able to see you face to face." Naminé starts again. "But being like this also increases my understanding of your pain, I think. Or at least my feeling of understanding you more, since this is not like you. I would ask for more information, longer explanation, but I feel it really won't make a difference for me." She reasons, both with herself and Riku._

"_Perhaps not. Most likely not. But if you want it I'd give it to you." Riku replies calmly but shakily, relief at her reaction evident even if slight regret mingles clearly with it. He's certain he wouldn't be able to handle a face to face confrontation._

_Naminé can really hear how shaken he is by it all, by this. This Sora. "It's all right" she says, trying to sound strong. "You've told me the reason and your feelings, that is enough. Also, this isn't the last time we speak or meet, is it?" she wonders, pleads in a voice trying to sound playful but betraying her, the obvious hope and sadness strong._

_A sad, soft chuckle. "No. If you are fine with it, I'd be even more of a fool to decline or deny it."_

"_Good." She breaths, relieved. A small glimmer of hope to hold on to. A future with a possible change."I'll see you then…?" she ends with a small smile, the bitterness gone and replaced with a glimmer of hope and possibilities._

"_Yeah…" Riku replies slowly. "Take care and see you later."_

_"Later."_

It had now been three months. Apart from a few texts they hadn't spoken much. The last of those texts was one from Naminéand it was the cause of the man's current state of mind. To talk with her was still hard and made him feel evil and stupid which made the occasions few and far between. Riku's conscience just wouldn't allow any more. His feelings wouldn't allow it. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.

He gazed at the stars again, feeling that wonderful yet extremely unpleasant tug at his heart. Sora had been gone for years yet he and everything connected to him was still tormenting him… Would it ever end? Did he _want _it to end, to disappear?

"And I thought I had finally gotten over him when meeting Naminé." Riku sighs and rolls over, burying his face in his pillow. "What an utter fool I was." He mumbles into it in frustration and anger at himself. Why did his feelings for Sora keep disappearing and resurfacing ever so often? Why couldn't he just be free?

But Riku knew why. He wasn't willing to let go, no matter how desperately he tried.

Sora was Sora and it just seemed like he was Riku's Achilles' Heel.

#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#

"Mom, I have been living alone in that house for five years now, I'm f-i-n-e." Riku empathized into the phone while hurrying down the bustling street, the long black jacket following in elegant motions despite his pace. "No, mom. I'm twenty-five already. It's not like my birthday is a big deal, I think I can handle being alone on my birthday this year. I have work tomorrow anyway and neither you nor I can give up time to visit. I'll be fine." He assured her while adjusting the phone to ease the carrying of the boxes in his arms.

"Are you sure?" His mom asked worriedly. "I just don't like the idea of you spending it alone, nor do I like the idea of you working on your birthday. You never have before, plus I like pampering my baby boy." She added lovingly. "This is a special day."

Riku rolled his eyes yet a smile spread across his face. "Thanks mom, but I'm a grown man now, I can handle it. I'll visit you soon. Love you." He ended hastily before hanging up. He loved his mother but this was not the right time for a phone call, plus he really felt he wanted to be alone this year. His birthday hadn't been much to look forward to for a couple of years now. They were always an exhausting mix of joyful and horrifying emotions all mixed wonderfully in Riku's heart and mind.

Slowing his pace Riku tried to put the phone back into his pocket. A task that turned out to be harder than he thought and eventually forced him to a complete stop and the boxes ending on the ground. When he bent down to pick them up again everything seemed to gear into slow-motion. An excitement he hadn't felt for a long time made his heart speed up at the same time as an incredible dread and horror assaulted his every senses. The feelings were irrational and sudden, seemingly coming out of the blue. They assaulted his every nerve, every senses and made him almost unable to recognize himself.

As his gazed moved up to locate some sort of cause for his sudden irrational state he suddenly felt his mouth run dry as an empty hourglass and his heart skip two beats when his eyes locked onto something in the crowd.

There, among the masses not far away, was Sora. At first Riku thought his mind was playing an evil trick on him but it soon became clear it wasn't. This was Sora. The young male was walking with a tall red-head that was obviously talking to the man looking like Riku's childhood friend and confirming the brunette was no delusion. Sora looked older with his plump cheeks a little less round and the slightly taller and slender body dressed in a suit, but there was no mistaking that spiky brown hair and those eyes. Those bright, deep eyes that spellbound him every time he gazed into them. Now they looked darker, not from color but from experiences or time but there was no mistaking them as they drew nearer with every step Sora took. It was Riku's joy and horror in the flesh, steadily approaching him.

Sora seemed deep in conversation with the tall man next to him and was unaware of Riku standing just a few feet away from him now. It relieved yet agitated the silver-haired man and he felt himself torn regarding what to do. He yearned to call out but at the same time he felt a need to remain unseen, hidden. Unseen meant safe, secure and out of reach for more possible ache and it also meant no reason to face his own regrets and past actions…

The slow-motion continued as he gazed at the slowly approaching brunette, the shorter male still being pushed and buffed by passer-bys like the old days. The sight of it made Riku's heart tingle while his brain screamed of anger. He should walk away, look away and forget this. He knows…

Suddenly it's like his arm is moving on its own, stretching towards the smaller male. This is not his body. He's not this weak, this desperate or this awkward. Never had been and most likely never will be… But he knows, knows that Sora is different. Everything about Sora is different and affects Riku differently. Sora is the exception, the anomaly from the rule – his love and frustration.

It's all so slow, so agonizingly slow and Riku mentally screams at himself while his arm continues to move in that slow manner towards his dream and his nightmare. He's hoping that perhaps it stops in time and that Sora will never notice yet at the same time a piece of him aches for their connection. He knows he wants it, he knows he shouldn't need it, knows he might regret it. But when they finally connect, his fingers around the smaller male's jacket sleeve, everything speeds up again and he can't help but wonder why he ever doubted how perfectly and wonderfully they belonged together. The right key to an old lock kept shut.

Sora stops in his tracks at the unusual situation and moves his blue eyes from the man he was speaking with to look at the person grasping him. When their eyes lock and Riku's orbs get to gaze into those mysterious and lovable eyes again he feels his breath stop for a millisecond. How long has it been? He can't remember, doesn't want to remember. All he knows is that it feels like he's found the missing piece that has been gnawing at the empty hole inside of him, one that he himself created so long ago.

Sora looks a bit puzzled at first and his male companion voices his confusion, but the spiky-haired brunette's puzzlement only lasts for a tiny moment before it's replaced with a swirling mix of happiness, sadness, excitement, dread and fear.

A flash of joy crosses the alluring orbs of blue before it's replaced by worry. "Riku?" he says a bit shakily in a soft, questioning tone, seemingly more to himself than to Riku.

How long had it been since he last heard his name spoken by those soft lips and gentle voice? "Sora, it's been a while." Riku chokes out before managing to stabilize his voice and rumbling emotions. "You look well." he adds and smiles kindly.

A soft and small smile coated with uncertainty meets him. "Thanks. You too, as always." Sora compliments before shyly glancing around for a moment.

Riku's heart stops momentarily at the comment and he helplessly offers a smile of appreciation. But before he can reply another voice interrupts the moment of joy and horror.

"Sora, who's this?" The tall, red-headed man beside the small male asks and raises a questioning eyebrow while looking back and forth between them.

The question seems to snap the small male out of his state of shyness and surprise and he looks up at the man with an apologetic look. "Sorry Axel, this is Riku."

Axel doesn't seem to be satisfied with the explanation and Sora glances at Riku before continuing. "A childhood-... childhood friend of mine. We spent a lot of time together." he continues before falling silent.

Riku understands why those words are coming out of Sora's mouth. Why the shorter male chooses to say them, but that doesn't make the sharp pain of actually hearing them and less painful.

"Oh, I see. Nice to meet you, Riku." Axel says cheerfully and offers a hand to the silver-haired man. Riku takes it slowly and shakes it courteously. "I'm Axel, got it memorized?" he adds and grins widely.

Sora smiles apologetically at Riku. "I'm sorry, he has a bit of a weird habit." he explains and gives the tall man beside him a look saying 'really?' before looking back at his friend. There is a pause heavy with anxiety before Sora continues is a soft stutter. "Th-this is my..." he looks away. "...my boyfriend Axel."

"Hey, Sora, what's with the pause." the tall man huffs before he smiles gently and nuzzles his face into the brunette's hair lovingly.

Sora closes his eyes and leans into the nuzzle. "I'm sorry." he offers softly, apologetically before hesitantly looking back at Riku as they separate.

Shock is evident on Riku's face but he tries to cover it with a polite smile. "Oh, nice." Is all he manages to force out despite his efforts to sound happier for them.

"Yeah. As a friend you know how shy Sora is." Axel laughs, seemingly oblivious to Riku's state of shock. "But with a bit of love and persistence on my part I got him to open up. Worked like a charm, now he's cuddly and attached as a puppy." he adds teasingly with a grin before swooping down and giving Sora a lick on his cheek. The other yelps a bit in surprise before glancing worriedly at Riku.

"Sorry Axel but could you get the car? I'll drop by at your place later." Sora suddenly asks softly, pleadingly.

"Huh?" Axel started before catching the look on his lover's face. He had never seen Sora this troubled, not ever. Reluctantly he nodded as a frown and a look of concern settled onto his face. "All right, no rush." he offered kindly before kissing the brunette on the forehead. "Take care, okay? Tell me later." he finally whispered in the smaller male's ear before taking off. "See ya around, Riku." he called with a wave and disappeared into the crowd.

"Sorry." Sora offered timidly as he gazed at Riku.

"Eh? Oh, don't worry about it." Riku offered while trying to get his confidence back. The whole situation had him in surprise and agony but it wasn't Sora's fault. He only had himself to blame... This however was certainly not what he had expected today to bring but it was no reason for him to lose himself and give in to the weakness. He finally got to see Sora after so long...

"Where are you headed?" Sora suddenly asked as if in an attempt to change subject.

Riku blinked a few times at the question before following Sora's gaze that was now locked on the boxes still on the ground. "Oh, just to the office." Riku explained and smiled a smile that for the first time was filled with happiness. Despite the things that he had done that the other always reminded him of he was still overjoyed to see him. Sora was here.

When Sora looked back to the silver-haired man and saw the honest and happy smile he relaxed a bit himself and smiled back. "What, working on your birthday, Riku?" Sora asked, more in a jesting accusation than anything else and gave a knowing look. "Your mother can't be too happy about that." he said and chuckled before leaning down to pick up one of the boxes.

It took everything Riku had to not glow. It was pleasure and it was pain to realize that Sora still remembered his birthday, even after all this time and after the things he had done. He felt he didn't deserve it. That the other shouldn't bother with it, but he also felt happier than he had felt in a long, long time. To have Sora back in his life, no matter how sudden it was, was like being back in the old days where he was free of worries and where he was happy, so, so happy.

"Heh, yeah, you're absolutely right. You know how she is." Riku grinned before moving to take the box Sora had picked up. The brunette wouldn't allow it though and moved it out of reach and huffed.

"Won't allow me to help an old friend on his _birthday?!"_ Sora said with a pout. "Come on Riku, not even you are that cheap."

'Not that look. Please not that look.' Riku mentally groaned as he felt his heart melt a thousand times at the face Sora was making. Even though the brunette had changed over the years the face he now made was still identical to the ones he used to do when they were younger. It was Sora through and through, the one and only. How could he still be so magnetizing? They had ended at such bad notes before yet here the other was, still as cheerful and loving as always.

"F-i-n-e. Cheapskate. You know I can't say no to that face." Riku said and gave a playful glare. "My office is not far, walk with me and tell me what's been up." he offered and smiled from left to right. Despite the guilt he still felt it couldn't outdo the joy he felt and the possibilities this all meant for the future. This was his chance.

At the reply Sora smiled gently, sadly. "Only once you could..."

"Did you say something?" Riku asked and glanced up at Sora while picking up the other box.

"Oh, no. I was just saying it sure has been ages. You look taller." the brunette replied and gave a playful look of jealousy. "Seems I could never outgrow you."

"That's what you liked, though." Riku teases before he could stop himself. "Sorry..." he adds quickly as a flash of pain flickers before Sora's features.

The spiky haired brunette shakes his head and offers a weak smile. "It's okay. I did love it, after all." he adds an grins softly, but it doesn't sparkle the way it usually does.

Riku gazes at the other for a moment. So much is different, yet not. Sora has changed in obvious ways and in ways he can't imagine, but at the same time Sora is the same Sora he has always been. That same playfulness, the same love and affection. His caring side for Riku was still there, as obvious as ever to Riku despite the all too obvious efforts to hide it from him. It was the same as before... The same as ages ago when Sora cared for him, loved him endlessly, but tried to hide it and thought the other didn't notice despite it being blatantly obvious to everyone but Sora...

But Sora had Axel now, didn't he? But even so Riku couldn't help but hope for a chance for them to get back together to the way they used to be. Was it egoistic of him to hope for them to go back to how they used to be before, even if love wasn't an option at the moment?

"Riku?" Sora voiced in question which snapped Riku out of his trance.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry, Let's go." he said and ruffled the other over the soft spikes before starting to walk down the road to his office.

Sora stood frozen for a moment after the taller male's hand had left his head. The gesture had been so sudden and unexpected that Sora hadn't had time to mentally prepare for it and now he stood there in pieces. He thought that after these years apart he could handle it, handle Riku close. That he could be happy with just being friends and that the pain would be less intense after some years apart.

It seems like he had been too optimistic. Just having Riku standing in front of him sent his heart hammering and lungs squeeze tight. He was happy and he was sad, the affection and hurt from the treatment from the other in old times still fresh and bleeding.

What should he do? He had Axel now and these feelings Riku stirred again by just standing in front of him was not okay in Sora's book. He wanted to run away again, to forget. But there was no forgetting Riku a second time and he knew that. The longing, craving and heat the mere touch on his head sent him weeping for more, for affection. He knew he was swimming in dangerous waters but there was no denying the siren that was Riku, no matter how painful it was.

"Sora, what is it? You look a bit pale." Riku said suddenly and placed a hand over the other's shoulder, bringing Sora back to the present.

The brunette jumped slightly before hurriedly brushing Riku's hand away a bit forcefully. "Stop that." he demanded, a painful frown on his face as he stared at the ground with guilt. A few moments later he seemed to snap out of it and when realizing how he had sounded Sora offered an honest apology. "Sorry, I'm fine. Just..." he trailed off before lowering his face and hiding his eyes under his bangs which caused Riku to have a flashback of times before when Sora used to do that. None of them were happy moments.

Riku frowned too and stepped back to give the other some space. Sora suddenly seemed distressed and he didn't want to push him. The fact that the brunette was willing to offer him a piece of his time at all had Riku willingly dancing around his will and mood. This was a chance he wasn't going to throw away. Sadly Sora didn't seem as comfortable with him as he had hoped, but what had he expected really? It was his fault Sora was like this around him...

"It's okay, nevermind." Riku offered after a moment of silence in an effort to try and ease the pressure off the other.

Sora bit his lower lip, something he always did when agitated or worried.

"Hey, Sora? Want me to drive you home?" Riku asked before he could stop himself.

_'Of course he wouldn't want to be alone in the car with you when you're the cause of his distress, stupid.' _Riku mentally scolded himself but to his surprise Sora looked up at him at that.

"No, don't worry about me, Riku. I'm sorry, I'm just not myself today." Sora apologized before taking a big breath and exhaling slowly in a calming manner. When he was done he looked up at the silver-haired man and smiled one of those smiles that always sent Riku's heart racing and mind melting.

How could he have been so stupid all those years ago? Who in their right mind could have given this up?

"Make that two then." Riku beamed. "I've been on a roller-coaster the whole day." he jested and waved for Sora to follow him. "Just tell me if I'm too much. I understand if you want to leave."

The brunette shook his head at that. "I'm a little rattled, I can't deny that. I didn't expect this kind of thing after... after how it ended last time, but I'm also happy. I've missed you..." Sora admitted with pain and happiness mixed in a big mess. "I have to be honest and say that it's wonderful but also painful. But no pain, no gain, right?"

"Tell me about it." Riku said and ruffled the other's spikes again. How old habits resurface fast at right circumstances. Having Sora like this just made him drown in old patterns, habits and wants. "Sorry." he apologized and quickly withdrew his hand again, realizing the rudeness and selfishness.

'Control yourself.' he scolded himself again. 'You should be grateful Sora isn't mad, or at least acts like he isn't.'

"It's-... it's okay." Sora said to Riku's surprise and the silver-haired man couldn't hold back his look of surprise. "I mean, I certainly didn't expect you to be so... so physical since it was you who-..." Sora explained before trailing off, the memories too painful.

Riku looked from Sora to his hands. That's right, it's no wonder Sora is shocked and agitated at his behaviour. This was what Riku had denied him before and scolded him for... What he had even denied himself in times of youth and stupidity. What he'd give to take it back, to get Sora back.

"Yeah... you're right." Riku said and smiled apologetically. "It's bothersome, isn't it. You've got Axel now too and I have no right to-... to act on my own interests like this."

At the mentioning of Axel Sora's expression saddens, but for what reason he can't tell.

"Yeah." is all the brunette offers before he shakes off his problems and worries. "So, tell me about what you've done." he asks, curiosity and affection strong and radiating, blinding Riku. "It's been a long time. How are you celebrating today? Not work all day I hope." Sora jests and pokes Riku lightly on the arm. For now the spiky haired male decides to go with the flow. The problems and guilt towards Axel will be handled after this chance meeting is over. It wasn't something he could handle on his own like this, especially not with Riku constantly in his personal bubble.

The spot where Sora poked him tingles. It's Sora. It really is Sora, right in front of him. Those soft spikes of hair, those radiating eyes, that blinding smile. This really is his chance to work it out once and for all and make up for the times of stupidity and pain that he'd caused the other. Question was if Axel would allow it, and most importantly if Sora's heart and mind could handle it. He seemed fine with it all but at moments he seemed to crumble and it worried Riku. But he guessed only time could tell. To figure it all out he'd need to be pushy and prying, not to mention loving. It was time to be himself and treat Sora the way he had always dreamed to do, but had been too afraid to act on before. Hopefully it wouldn't cause too much trouble for Sora and Axel.

"Do you have time for coffee? You're asking a lot." Riku replies with a playful grin. "Plus, coffee means less work and more us." he winks mischievously, leaving Sora blinking and at a loss.

Time had made changes.

#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#¤#

Bit shorter than what I usually write, but this will be a bit different. Slow introduction but tried to set a mood x,D  
>I hope Riku didn't appear too weak. That certainly wasn't my intention anyway. Sora just tears him up for reasosn that will be explained lol. I also hope Sora's reaction to Riku seemed logical. It was a bit hard to portray his conflicting emotions and circumstances in this chapter but I hope it came across well enough to make his actions seem rational. He loves Riku still, yet he doesn't. Riku did love Sora before, but wouldn't allow it, so to speak. It'll become clearer in future chapters. Please look forward to their interactions and growing emotions. I honestly can't wait to write more Axel too x)<p>

xxx


End file.
